Kingdom Hearts 3: The 8th Princess Remix
by Sakkee Vanrera
Summary: Re-written: A new journey. New friends and old. New enemies and old.. And there's an eighth Princess of heart. Could this be the last battle between dark and light. Or is it just beginning? This is a crossover between Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts and anime
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone, Sakkee here with the re-write of KH3: The 8****th**** Princess. Now, the chapters will be the same as the last one only some of the characters will be replaced. I have taken out Gaston and the Horned King. (The Black Cauldron caused the block) Hopefully, with the help of a good friend of mine to edit, this will be better than the last. For now, enjoy Kairi's letter to Sora. **

_Thinking of you wherever you are._

_We pray for our sorrows to end,_

_And hope that our hearts will blend._

_Now I will step forward to realize this wish._

_And who knows:_

_Starting a new journey may not be so hard,_

_Or maybe it has already begun._

_There are many worlds,_

_But they share the same sky._

_One sky, one destiny._

**Chapter 1 will be updated ASAP! Well…probably not that fast but anyway! Please read and review but do NOT flame! Thank you!**


	2. The Dream and The Letter

**Sakkee: ** Hello everyone! I'm here with the first chapter of The 8th Princess re-write!

**Sora**: We hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one.

**Riku**: Please don't flame or we'll have to hear it from Kee.

**Sakkee**: You make it sound like I abuse you two.

**S&R**: *gives Sakkee a stare*

**Sakkee**:….A-anyway, please enjoy Chapter 1 of The 8th Princess!

Riku was sitting on the Paopu tree when Sora arrived. Sora jumped over the tree and put his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked, leaning up against a tree.  
"Nope and nothing will." Sora paused and thought for a moment. "Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The Door to Light?"  
Riku smirked and pointed to Sora's heart, "This."  
Before Sora could reply he heard someone cry out  
"Sora! Riku!" shouted Kairi. She ran towards her two best friends with a bottle tightly clutched in her hand.  
"What is it?" asked Sora. Kairi stopped to catch her breath.  
"Here." Kairi handed Sora the bottle. Sora took the bottle than looked inside and saw the King's seal.  
"From the King?" Sora took the letter out of the bottle and unrolled it. Riku and Kairi looked over his shoulder and Sora read it out loud.

_"Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_  
_I've just received a scroll saying there's an Eighth Princess of Heart. I've sent Donald and Goofy to pick you up and bring you three here to Disney Castle. I'll explain more of the scroll once you get here._  
_-King Mickey"_

"An eighth Princess? I thought there were only seven." said Riku.  
"I thought that, too." said Kairi.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see..." said Sora. He put the letter in his pocket.  
Sora, Kairi, and Riku soon headed home for dinner. As they walked towards their boats Sora was watching Kairi.  
'This time, we go on a journey, together.' He thought. He climbed in his boat and rowed home.

After Sora got home and finished dinner, he went up to his room to pack for the adventure. And soon he went to bed and fell fast asleep.

**_Sora's dream_**_:  
Sora walks around a deserted town until he sees a girl with caramel brown hair pass the shoulders, hazel-eyes, a long black flowing dress, and was holding a sword with red rubies on the handle at her side._

_"Who are you?" asks Sora.  
"Someone who you will soon be looking for." a voice replies. It isn't the girl, but rather the voice of an old man.  
Sora looks around until he sees an old man with long silver hair, a long silver beard, and half-moon spectacles walking towards him.  
"Who are you?" Sora asks.  
"I won't tell you." says the old man. "But I will explain who she is." He points towards the girl.  
"Okay, who is she?" Sora asks.  
"I won't say her name." says the old man. "She's a witch who was born with a demon inside her. And she was bitten by a chiropteran, a vampire-like creature."  
"Is she the eighth Princess?" asks Sora.  
"Maybe." the old man says with a shrug. "And now, I must leave."  
"Wait, at least tell me who you are."  
"When you meet her mother and father, ask them and then you'll know." Then the old man is gone._

_Sora looks around and sees that the girl is still there. He walks towards her until he was about three inches away from her._

_"What's your name?" he asks. But the girl doesn't answer. _

_He asks again. She still doesn't answer. Then her eyes glow and fill with fire and soon she is surrounded by flames. Then she starts swinging her sword at Sora, who keeps dodging every attack. She is just about to stab him when he hears a loud, buzzing sound.  
__**End dream**_

Sora woke up and hit the snooze button. He got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. When he got to the last step, he soon found himself under a duck and a dog, who just tackled him.  
"Donald! Goofy!" said Sora when they got off him and gave him a hug.  
"Hiya Sora, how ya been? Ahyuk." asked Goofy with his usual guffaw.  
"Good, you?"  
"Never better." said Donald. "Let's get Kairi and Riku and then we could get going."  
"Okay, let's go."

Sora went to his room and grabbed his stuff, then he Donald and Goofy went to pick up Kairi and Riku. When they were all together they boarded the Gummi Ship and headed for Disney Castle.

On the Gummi Ship, Sora explained his dream to his friends.

"Did you find out his name?" asked Riku.  
"No, he said the girl's parents would know."  
"And the girl?" asked Kairi, "Did you talk to her?"  
"Yeah, but she started attacking me out of nowhere. She was surrounded by this fire and she had this sword with red rubies on the handle and a name on the blade."  
"What was the name?" asked Donald.  
"I don't know. I was too busy dodging her attacks. I did notice one of the letters. It started with a 'G' "  
"We should tell the King about this." said Goofy. "He'll probably know who this girl is and that old man."  
"Yeah, maybe." Sora's mind was still on the girl. The one thing he did notice was the sadness in her eyes. As if she didn't want to attack him.

**I hope you all liked the first chapter! And thank you to TLSoulDude for helping me with the edting! You guys should check his stories. He's a great writer! Read, Review and don't flame! I will update ASAP!**


	3. Disney Castle & New Villians

_**Sakkee: *runs in panting* H-Hi everyone! Kee here with a new Chapter!**_

_**Sora:...Why are you out of breath?**_

_**Sakkee: Cause I was running? Duh.**_

_**Riku: Why were you running?**_

_**Sakkee:...I was...exercising Yeah, that's right, I was exercising!**_

_**S&R: Riiiight**_

_**Sakkee: Anyway, here's chapter 2! Credit to TLSoulDude for editing!**_

**Chapter 2: Disney Castle and New Villians**

****Sora and company arrived Disney Castle and headed towards the library, where the King was waiting. When they entered the library, they saw King Mickey at his desk reading a parchment.

"Your Majesty, we're back!" announced Donald. Mickey looked up and smiled when he saw everyone.

"Sora, Kairi, Riku, it's good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you too, Your Majesty."said Sora.

"What are you reading?" asked Riku.

"I'm reading the scroll I told you about in the letter." Mickey walked towards them.

"About that, I thought there were only seven of us." said Kairi.

"Apparently, there's eight. According to the scroll, she's a witch who was born with a demon inside her and was bitten by-"

"A chiropteran, a vampire-like creäture." Sora finished.

"Exactly." Mickey nodded, "How did you know that?"

Sora explained his dream to the King.

"Do you know who the old man is?" Mickey asked.

"No, but from what you told me about the girl, she's the eighth princess. We need to find her." Sora answered.

"But where could she be?" asked Riku.

"She could be anywhere." said Kairi.

"Uh, looks like we have to search worlds to find her." said Goofy.

"Exactly, let's do it." said Donald.

"Right and I'll stay here and read more of the scroll." said Mickey. He walked back to his desk.

"Okay, let's go and find this eighth princess." said Sora.

"Good luck." said Mickey. Sora and company headed towards the gummi-garage. "I hope they find her before Maleficent does." Mickey went back to reading the scroll.

Organization XIII's old castle:

"So, there's an eighth princess." said a skinny woman with an octopus body.

"With a demon inside her, no less." said a man with tentacles on his face.

"We must find her." said a man with knives on his knuckles.

"Yes, before the Keyblade master and the king's fools." said Maleficent.

"Do any of you even know what she looks like?" asked a man in a purple mask.

"N-no, we don't." said a what looks to be a piccolo. "D-do you?"

"Yes, I should know, I'm the one who bit her."

"You're a chiropteran?" asked Pete.

"Yes, I am."

"And who is she?" as the piccolo

"I won't tell you, instead I'll bring her here."

"You know where she is?" asked Maleficent

"Yes, I do."

"What's your name?" asked the tentacle man.

"My name's Carl 'The Phantom'" He made a little bow.

"Well, 'Phantom', you go and get this eighth princess and bring her to me." said Maleficent.

"As you wish, but I'll need some help."

"Fine, take these with you." She waved her hand and Shadow Heartless appeared. Carl soon left, smiling wickedly and the Heartless followed.

"It won't be easy." said a voice. A hooded figure appeared with a crack.

"And who are you?" asked octopus woman.

"You can call me V.R."

"What do you mean it won't be easy, young lady?" asked tentacle man.

"Lets just say me and this eighth princess go way back. She doesn't give in too easily."

"Oh, really?" said Maleficent as she smiled.

"Then again, she never fought against Heartless before..." V.R. smiled under her black hood.


End file.
